STRIKER NICESHOT
The Birth of a Mandalorian Striker Niceshot was born on the cold planet of Mandalore, until he finds, and reunites with his father Blaster Niceshot, on the planet of Kamino, which will be mentioned towards the end of the story. Training: It was a cold night in Mandalore, everyone was just returning from their training sessions. I had just been finishing up my Rifle when I was told by my Training Sergeant to step up for my next round of range shooting. At first, I was a little nervous, because I haven't really been practicing, and training alot for this test, other than working on my rifle, so in a way, I was a little unprepared. Once I entered the citadel, I climbed up to the highest floor first to get a good view of the place, and get good target kills. It was still cold, but I managed to stay headstrong, and mind my surroundings, just like a certain Mandalorian who influenced me when I was young. I kept my eyes focused at all times. I finally spotted a target, so I quickly went into scope view, locked unto him, waited patiently for the right moment to "Strike", and finally..."GOT HIM!" I yelled. Walon Vau, and Kal Skirata were astounded with my accurate shot, but the test wasn't over yet. I still had a couple more hostile targets to take out, before I reached the next part of the test. I kept staying focused, and waiting patiently for my targets to come out in the open. I killed four more hostiles, and the last two were really hard, and not just because one of them snuck up behind me getting ready to take me out, but because these training targets had been set to a higher level then what I was suppose to be training on. They were fast, and quick dodgers. It almost felt like they knew right when I'm about to shoot them. It took a little while for me to get them, but as soon as I killed the first one, the last target was just behind me, getting ready to take me out. I pretty much knew he was, since I could somehow feel the motion behind me. I quickly got up, and took out my blasters, and started shooting multiple shots at the target, to where I could kill someone in a second. Once I took down the last hostile, I proceeded to the next part of the test. The next test was to see how skilled I was with a Dark Saber. The Mandalorians had history with the Jedi, and during that time they managed to steal a sacred crystal from the Temple. Ever since then, the Mandalorians started increasing these special crystals for our Mandalorian Leaders during battle, and also uses them for Tests just like this one. Anyway, I managed to remember a little about these Dark Sabers, and how they work. So I ignited the blade, and started to verse Walon Vau. I'd have to say it was one of the most epic battles I've ever had. Walon Vau was really good with a Dark Saber, at first I thought I was gonna lose for sure, but somehow I managed to perry most of his attacks. The battle was long, but it didn't take me that long enough to luckily kick Walon's Dark Saber from his grip. I think I made one of the biggest mistakes in that test, because I thought I won for a second, until I was pinned down to the ground by Walon, I got distracted, forgetting to mind my own surroundings. I tried to finish the rest of the battle with Walon, he still had me pinned to the ground, but as he tried to swing at me, I quickly grabbed his fist, and twisted it to the side, not hard enough to break it though, and pushed him off from me. We were still fighting during the test, he tried to drop kick me to the ground again, but I jumped at the right timing to nail him to the ground, and once I did, I stopped and looked at Kal Skirata, who was clapping in amazement. By that time I figured this test was over, and my final test was soon to come. The Tough Times It was very tough for me after that last test, especially ever since I passed the academy with high accurate points. Though there are times where I think to myself about how I ended up in Mandalore. Walon Vau told me a story how he, and Jaster Mereel found me somewhere on the outskirts of Mandalore when I was really young, so to that point I started to think I was born on Mandalore, but then again, i've always had strange feelings like...I was meant for something else. He also told me my name was Striker Niceshot for a reason, somehow I thought that was for being part of some family, but Walon said I was named Striker for my excellent skills in striking my opponents with nice shots. I thought he was making that up for a second, because it sounded funny to me, but after a while, I started to realize how good I really was, and how Walon was probably right about me, but I always thought that there was something more to me then being a Mandalorian Mercenary. All I can remember from my earlier ages was waking up every day to go to practice, (when normally I would go run off with some of my friends working on our sniper rifles all day, and talking about going on hunts). Other than that I just grew up to pass my tests in the academy, and become a Mandalorian like Jaster Mereel, who I haven't seen in so long, ever since I was young. The Mandalorian Wars The Mandalorian Wars was the term given to the sixteen years of conflict between the Mandalorian Warrior Culture and the Galactic Republic that began in 3,976 BBY with the Battle of Althir. I remember being in Mandalore the Ultimate's forces when we made our first move on the planet Althir III in the Outer Rim Territories. I can just give my point of view from this, we all moved in on the Republic so quiet like. Every time we'd strike, i'd always set up my station on the nearest balconey of every city, to get the drop on almost all our enemies. Although during the battle of Cathar it was very risky for me. They didn't have much high places, or balconies that I could set up my post. So sometimes I would have to go into the actual battle and fight off all the Republic forces with Mandalore's men. I'm pretty adequate with my blasters, so I got quite some good kills during battles I couldn't snipe. Other campaigns were launched from the Lianna System---first we took the Jaminere system, then headed south to the Sy Myrth system, and then intruded on Hutt Space by taking the Taskeed system, then the Dennogra system, and then the Dernatine system. We pretty much traveled alot, and I mean ALOT. Though the Hutts resorted to hiring mercenary armies to defend their territories, but actually we just recruited the mercenaries into their own ranks. The Mandalorian Wars were long and risky, but during those times, nothing was more important to me, then fighting and defending my clan. The False War Our progress soon came to a halt at the end of the year 3,965 BBY----the Republic Navy's forces around Taris blocked the invader's attempts to capture more star systems in the Outer Rim, and me and me Clan went eight months without a victory. Which kind of stunk if you ask me, some of us were merciless warriors, known as Adenn Verde in Mando'a. We strived for great victory, but we never managed to keep the ones we cared about from dying. Now that I look back from my early days, I could tell alot has changed the past couple of years. I always followed my orders though, even from my Lieutenants, and Commanding Officers. They were quite impressed though, how well I followed orders without questioning, no matter how dumb the orders really were. I had a duty, and I kept that duty in my head all these past years that I served in the Mandalorian Military. There were some good times though that me and some soldiers had. For one, we made progress along the Mandalorian Road and captured the planet Flashpoint, home to the Flashpoint Stellar Research Station, after a brief skirmish with Republic forces. Flashpoint Station was actually repurposed as a lab for Demagol, a place where captured Jedi were to be brought so that the scientist could experiment on them, which is sort of interesting if you ask me. We did alot of hunting parties from time to time, but mostly our further battles were fought on Suurja. Likewise, we did have alot of history with the Jedi, but we were trained acurrately to handle those issues together...sometimes ourselves if necessary. The Mandalorian Invasion The Mandalorian Invasion was scarse. We lost alot of good soldiers. I...sorta got a little injured myself, but It wasn't that bad....not too bad.... The Devastation of Serroco In light of the Onslaught, the Galactic Senate mobilized the entire Republic Navy to counter the Republic threat. Around the same time, Mandalorian forces struck at Onderon, besieging the walled city of Iziz with basilisk war droids. I can pretty much say the battle wasn't what us Mandalorians first thought. However, our fleet arrived at the age of the Serroco system only minutes after our enemy left the bridge, and Karath ordered his ships to raise their shields when our men launched missiles. The nuclear warheads we shot slammed right into Serroco's surface, impacting near twenty-seven population centers and wiping away most of the Stereb cities. This devastation caught most of the Republic ships on the surface by surprise, which was funny to me, destroying all but eight of them, and yet the Jedi all across the galaxy somehow felt the simultaneous deaths of thousands through the Force. I remember during the time of the Invasion how some dumb Republic Trooper caught me by surprise, leaving me vulnerable, and injured on the ground. I don't know how, but I can sure say this was no ordinary trooper. It had to be some sort of elite the way I seen him. Though one of our clan members came to assist me, bringing me back to our Fleet to heal. It wasn't as bad as before though, I've been through worse... The First Battle of Omonoth Not long after the bombardment of Serroco, me and a couple of Mandalorians went out for another hunting party for any remaining hostiles. "Strange...." I said to myself. "I feel like there is someone following us...." "Remember to mind your surroundings Striker, keep down and quiet." Adenn said to me. Just out of no where we got jumped by five Republic Commandos. The most elite troops in the Republic. Luckily I was trained for hand to hand combat with these guys. "Surrender Mandos!", one of them said. One started to throw a punch at me, but I quickly swooped down and grabbed their arm breaking it, and throwing them to the side. Adenn tried to drop kick one of the Commandos but failed and got cut up pretty bad by the one leading the team. I went over to finish him, but another Commando got a hold of me, and kneed my right in the face. I'm so glad I was wearing a helmet, though any pressure getting collided with Mandalorian helmets sustain a bit pain. I quickly got back up and it was just me and Ordo against four Commandos. Ordo had one in a head lock, and I went over to one of the Commandos drop kicking them to the floor, and breaking their neck. Hey I couldn't find another way to take these guys down, without them getting back up. It was now Ordo and I against too remaining Commandos, Ordo of course went for the leader, but sadly got his arm and leg broken...bad....I finished off the other Commando, and it was just me and the leader. We both just stood their both seeming to wait for the right moment to strike, which was pretty odd, because during the fight we both knew each others every move. I finally just got tired of waiting and tried to surprisingly grasp him, until he caught ahold of my fist, and twisted it to the side, and then pushing me back. I was stunned for a second. "What the--" I said. I couldn't believe this guy's tactics. I didn't know what else to do, so I tried some of Jaster Mereel's moves, and it sorta helped, I had him pinned down to the ground, both of us bruzed bad. He suddently removed his helmet, and showed me his face... he was down hard because of my vicious moves, and all he could say was, "Your not a Mandalorian..." at first he looked so familiar to me, but after he said that, I paused, and then finally struck him out. I had no idea what the world he even meant, but of course I was a Mandalorian! I know I am. By the time we took the Omonoth system, Mandalore used Rohlan Dyre's apparent death on Flashpoint as propaganda. Carrick staged a fight with Onasi, and then he and Draay revealed themselves as Jedi and declared that the entire affair had been a trap for Mandalore. Despite all our hard work, Mandalore believed their claims, and chaos broke out aboard the "Legacy" between the Mandalorians, and the Republic personnel and Jedi... The Mandalorian Triumph Mandalorian Knights As the year 3,962 BBY began, Dorjander Kace developed a plan to give the Mandalorians their own Jedi by kidnapping younglings from the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. His plan was approved by Mandalore the Ultimate, who agreed to let Kace keep the younglings and train them on the planet Ordo, and Mandalore assigned a detachment of his warriors, including I myself, to assist Kace. We went and captured the planet Essien. Although we had no idea that this was another trap, but a swarm of Basilisk war droids descended on Morvis's command and captured them, with me and the Mandalorian Knights at the lead. We tried to lead an assault on a signal station manned by members of the Gran species, but unfortunately Kace blackmailed Carrick into helping his plans---Carrick could either help Kace capture the Phaedacomm relay station, or watch the Mandalorians devastate his homeworld of Phaeda. Of course though Carrick developed a dumb scam to get Mandalorians aboard the station by staging a fake viral outbreak aboard Morvis's captured ship, the frigate "Reciprocity", which was diverted to Phaedacomm, and we quickly captured the station. Upon all of this, I happend to spot an item laying across the station floor. As I went over to pick it up, I recognized the markings on the helmet....it was Jaster Mereel's. I had no idea how this even got here. Though everyone was yelling "Move it!" and "Come on, let's go!" I took Mereel's helmet with me, because I had no idea how this got here, and even more importantly I had no idea what happend to Jaster. We arrived back at our camp, and I stored Jaster's helmet somewhere safe. I wished I knew what happend... The Aftermath In the weeks that followed the Battle of Malachor V---a battle that became known as Ani'la Akaan, or the Great Last Battle, in Mando'a---Revan ordered that the rest of us be relieved of their weapons and armor, and also that they dismantle their basilisk war droids. Knowing that we would only resume the fight if a new leader arose, Revan kept Mandalore's Mask, and the loss of the Mask greatly demoralized the Mandalorians, and our Clan. We all knew this day would come of course, but did any of us have any private thoughts for power amongst ourselves, perhaps...but no one said a word, not as we moved from planet to planet, having more groups join the clan for the search of Rekkiad, not a word... Some of us even retired from the Clan to go find a new life, but not me, I wasn't ready yet. There were still a couple more things I was looking forward to before completely retiring from the Mandalorian Clan. I've been staying at the Camp from time to time mostly, there was not much left to do. I was still on the urge of finding out what happend to Jaster Mereel, and maybe even if who I am is true. I did travel alot on my own ship, flying from Mandalore's moon of Concordia, to Coruscant, the Outer Rim Territories, and even Tatooine, which is where I spent most of my smuggling life at. Oops. Did I say that out loud... The Smuggling Life Well, it's true. I spent some of my life on Tatooine as a Smuggler, but it was for good reason after I retired from the Mandalorians. I kept on thinking about if there was something more to me, but as always, I ignored those thoughts. During the years, I felt like I was a Mandalorian in Exile, but it wasn't all that bad, because I got hired by Gardula the Hutt to be her personal Mercenary for good pay. Also there were a couple of cargos I had to smuggle on one of Gardula's Transports for personal reasons. I did encounter a couple of competitors during a few months, but I could tell these guys were low class smugglers. Some of them did not know how to move a simple cargo unto a transport across the galaxy, and some had bounties on their head, some even so high that they could not even go near a civilized system. Meeting an Old Friend After a while, I decided to settle at a Cantina, the only best one I knew was on Mos Eisley Space Port. I headed there for a drink, and something caught my attention. There was an outlander just sitting a couple tables across from me. I got up and went over to introduce myself, but right as I walked over to him, he lifted his head and said, "Nice to see you again Striker." It was Jaster Mereel. I couldn't believe it, I sat down next to him and started discussing about what happend, he explained to me how he was assigned to get a certain cargo down at the station me and the Knights were trying to capture. Unfortunately he had to lay his helmet down real quick to scan all the shipments made from those certain systems. Though he got spotted by one of the guards, and tried to get out of there, forgetting about his helmet. I thought he was captured or dead for a second when I found his helmet, but now that I see him, he hasn't changed at all. Still the bright clever Mereel he is. I started talking to him about how me and some others left the Mandalorian Clan, and how I started another life here on Tatooine working for Gardula the Hutt. He wasn't surprised I left the Clan though, after I told him how everything started to change, he said he would have done the same thing. A little while later we started talking about the Republic, and how everything has changed over years, and Jaster got to a point where he wanted to tell me something important, so I listened and he tried to tell me something that he said he should have told me a long long time ago. Though as soon as he tried to tell me, Republic Troops started to land on Mos Eisley. Jaster and I quickly got out of the cantina to see what was going on, it was some sort of invasion, well to me, they were really trying to find a certain Mandalorian, which just so happend to be me, I don't know why. Jaster told me to make a run for it while he holds them off, but like always, I never back down from a fight. Clone Troopers started coming at us with blasters, and Jaster and I tried to shoot as many as we could, from my experience the battle contained two Mandalorians (Jaster and I) against a whole squadron of Clone Troopers. Jaster shot so many clones he needed more ammo, "Here, take some!" I said, as I handed him some ammo. All of the sudden Jaster got shot right in the shoulder pretty deep, "AAAH" he yelled, "Hold on!", I said, as I went to cover him. "I got you! It's alright.", I told him. For some reason it looked like Jaster kept trying to tell me something, but I was too focused on getting him to safety. After all, Jaster Mereel was also Jango Fett's master and inspiration, just as he is mine, I could not let anything happen to him, so I carried him to shelter, and laid him down carefully. "I think we lost them.", I said. Clone Troopers started to scout the entire area. "Striker, listen to me..", said Jaster, I listened to him as he said, "I can't stay here, you can't stay here either. There is more to you than you think." "What do you mean?" I said. "I should have told you this a long time ago. Take off your helmet." , he said. I did as he said and took off my helmet. "Jaster looked at me carefully, and told me I was a Clone found by him, and Walon Vau on Kamino. He said I was chosen when I was really little, to go with Walon and Jaster, back to Mandalore to train as a Mandalorian, my father was Blaster Niceshot, one of the Republic's best soldiers. At first, I could not believe it, but Jaster would never make things up to me, though I don't know why he didn't tell me this in the first place back on Mandalore when I was younger. Walon Vau tried to cover up my past, saying I was born and raised on the planet of Mandalore, when truly I was created on Kamino. I wondered if I was special in a way, that Walon and Jaster had chosen me to be brought back to their planet to become a Mandalorian. After all these years though I finally accepted this truth, and I knew I had to go back to Kamino to find my family. Jaster wished me the best luck, though I asked if he could come with me, sadly he said he had some business to finish on Korda Six. The Birth of a Clone It was at that moment where I flew to Kamino, I landed and was greeted the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lamu Su. Taun We welcomed be back, and showed me around, I couldn't believe my eyes, all these cloning pods, "There has to be over a million in here!", I said. "We have a million more well on the way", Taun We said as she took me down to the barracks. After all these years, I was a Clone, I knew there was something more to me then being a Mandalorian. When we reached the barracks, I saw a ton of clones talking, socializing, and eating. They all looked just like me, but I never had the chance to actually take a Clones helmet off during the War to see for myself if they looked just like me. All the sudden a clone came up to me, his number was CT-CCC Alpha 76 in the 129th Regiment, in a company called Super Troopers. He was a respected Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commando (ARC). I introduced myself, and he looked at me and for a second he paused...and then said "Striker? Is that really you?" "Yeah, it's me, and you are...?" "I can't believe it!", he said. "It's me Clone Niceshot, your brother!" at first I thought he meant clone brother, since we're all made of clones, but then I started to realize he was actually my brother from the family. He told me my number was CC-19967, and how I was suppose to be an ARC Trooper Commander, and how our father's name, Blaster Niceshot known as CC-12355, was Leader of the Super Troopers. Clone said he had a son named Nick Niceshot, which was supposively my nephew, and I met my two sons, Syal, and Stinger Niceshot in the mess Hall. He showed me around, and I actually recognized some of the clones. As soon as everyone welcomed me, Blaster Niceshot came out, and we reunited as father and son, I knew at that moment, I belonged here for sure, and started to think about me and my family fighting together against the CIS. It was amazing. I started to show the clones some techniques I thought would be usefull, at first everyone looked up to me as their Training Sergeant, but then we all got our weapons and armor together, and started to head to our first designation......Geonosis. Epilogue: Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed my prequel story, I'm creating a sequel on the CWA Character Wiki. So be sure to check that one out. If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask. Thanks again. :) Category:Male Characters Category:Player Pages Category:Clone Category:Kamino Category:Mandalorian Mercenaries Category:Battalion Commander Category:Bloody Elites Category:Former Members Category:Commanders Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Exile Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Technician Specialty Class